broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pantheon
'Purpose' The Pantheon was the divine civilisation to which most of the Gods belonged. Those who did not belong to the Pantheon were often strange or solitary beings, typically the focus of worship for cults and pagan religions. Their purpose was to keep the world working. History The world was created and maintained by a vast number of incredibly powerful Gods. However, they are now dying out and many mortals have lost faith and stopped worshipping Them. The civilisation began to strain when the number of fallen Demigods began to rise and crumbled completely when the True Gods began to fall. The Gods belonged to a single race, though They were divided between the immensely powerful True Gods and the weaker, but more numerous, Demigods. This distinction was of little importance to most people; the importance placed in a certain God was more reliant on a worshipper's culture, profession, experience and race, rather than the God's standing in the divine hierarchy. A farmer may have considered a Demigod of soil to be far more important than some lofty True God of scholarly pursuits that he had never heard of. The Fall 'To Fall' is for a God to cease doing Their duty properly and can refer to a wide variety of situations. A God dying, going missing, turning insane, abandoning Their post or becoming metaphysically corrupt are all situations that can be described as Them Falling. Some Gods have been regarded as evil, or done immortal things in the past, though as long as they continue to maintain their parts of the world, they are not truly Fallen. The Fall refers to the last one hundred years, which has seen the number of Demigods Falling sharply increase and True Gods Fall for the first time. Without the Gods keeping the world turning, everything has begun to fall apart. 'The Darkness' is a catch all term for the disastrous consequences of the Gods' absense; the swarming monsters, the undead hordes, the destructive magical forces, the warped landscapes and the actual shadows that have fallen across the world. Heirarchy Within the Pantheon there were two specific 'levels'; True Gods and Demigods. Jeremiah is often seen as the leader of the Pantheon. Ranks Whilst not ranks in the military sense, the only real distinct separations that can be made are via the two classifications of God; * True Gods - who held complete, although not exclusive, control over incredibly broad and important spheres, such as the sky, earth, seas, life and death. It was Their deaths and disappearances that had the most drastic impact on the world. Largely believed to be immortal and invulnerable, the past hundred years has proven that to not be the case. * Demigods - who often owed allegiance to a True God and usually held control over a subset of a domain related to Their master's sphere. However, there were plenty of independent Demigods whose spheres were too minor, specific or esoteric to matter to any True Gods; cooking and housecare, for example. Demigods were more likely to have overlapping, or matching, domains and some had no domains at all. Formations Is it unknown whether the Pantheon required formations in military matters. Training It is unknown what training, if any, the Gods of the Pantheon would have received. Uniform No specific uniform, logo or sigil is known of. Notable Members *'Holy Judge Jeremiah' - leader of the Pantheon. *'Sky King Malchus' - ruler of the sky. *' Mother Naomi' - Goddess of life. *'Old Man Fire' - beloved Demigod of fire. *'Cabul' - oft-misunderstood Demigod of life. *'Elymas The Unblinking' - Goddess of magic. *'Armok'. *'Dhoomsire' - Demigod of war. Category:BW World 1 Category:Factions and Organisations